


Intertwined

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Ringo und Easy stellen fest, wie sehr ihre Leben eigentlich schon immer miteinander verflochten ware. Manchmal hat das Schicksal schon einen seltsamen Humor. Fluff, Fluff und nochmal Fluff, gemixt mit der ein oder anderen Liebeserklärung und einer Brise hurt/comfort. (Spielt auf dem Fototrip in die Eifel)





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> So ihr Lieben, es gibt tatsächlich mal wieder einen Oneshot von mir. Ursprünglich sollte das hier eine Story zum Prompt "You make me feel alive." werden, aber irgendwie ist das dann ausgeartet. :D Und irgendwie war mir dieser OS auch zu schade um ihn einfach so in meine Prompt Sammlung zu packen und ich hab den Prompt auch etwas verändert, aber ihr werdet sehen...
> 
> Ich warne euch schon mal vor, ich hab mich mit dieser Story beim Schreiben selbst zum weinen gebracht, also holt vielleicht schon mal die Taschentücher raus. :D (keine Sorge Tränen der Rührung) Vielleicht bin ich aber auch einfach nur sentimental wegen der Hochzeit, ich könnte ja schon bei den Spoiler Pics anfangen zu heulen, ich glaube nach der Hochzeitsfolge schwebe ich dann einfach nur noch seelig lächelnd, mit Herzchen Augen auf einer rosa Wolke durch die Gegend. :D
> 
> So und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe es gefällt euch :)

Easy seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an seinen Freund. Er genoss ihre Auszeit im Wald in vollen Zügen, genoss es ganz allein und ungestört mit Ringo zu sein. Nur sie beide, zusammen gekuschelt in einem Zelt, über ihnen der Sternenhimmel. Das einzige Geräusch um sie herum, war das Rascheln der Baumwipfel im Wind und hin wieder hallte der Ruf eines Käuzchens durch die Nacht.

"Easy?" , durchbrach Ringos Stimme plötzlich sanft die Stille um sie herum.

"Hmm?" , antwortete Easy schon etwas schläfrig.

"Denkst du manchmal das ist Schicksal?" , Ringos Stimme klang nachdenklich, so als wäre er noch halb im Gedanken versunken. "Was?" , fragte Easy. "Das hier. Das mit uns." , antwortete Ringo leise.

"Ausgerechnet du glaubst an Schicksal?" , schmunzelte Easy. Ringo räusperte sich verlegen und obwohl es um sie herum dunkel war und sie gerade mal die Konturen des anderen ausmachen konnten, hätte Easy schwören können, dass Ringo gerade rot geworden war.

"Naja, ist doch irgendwie schon komisch. Früher... ich meine wir haben uns so sehr gehasst, aber irgendwie konnten wir auch nicht ohne einander." , erwiderte Ringo schnell. Easy sah ihn etwas verwundert an. "Ich meine ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du irgendwie immer da warst? Du warst immer irgendwie in mein Leben verwickelt? Egal was in meinem Leben signifikantes passiert ist, du warst immer irgendwie daran beteiligt."

"Was meinst du?" , fragte Easy, auch wenn Ringo ihm gegenüber immer öfter auch seine verletzliche Seite zeigte, überraschte ihn diese Offenheit, so plötzlich ohne Aufforderung oder Anstoß. Es hatte Ringo bestimmt Überwindung gekostet, seine Gefühle vor Easy so offen preis zu geben. Ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, bei dem Wissen, dass Ringo ihm so sehr vertraute, dass er nach und nach alle seine Fassaden vor ihm fallen ließ.

"Naja, denk mal nach... als ich das erste Mal verknallt war zum Beispiel, war das ausgerechnet..." , Ringo stockte, er wusste nicht ob das jetzt der passende Zeitpunkt war all diese alten Geschichten wieder hervorzuholen. Andererseits hatte ihn gerade einfach das Bedürfnis überkommen, seine Gedanken mit Easy zu teilen. "Meine damalige Freundin." , hörte er Easy mit einem amüsierten Unterton antworten. Irgendwie war das schon ziemlich ironisch, dass sie sich mal um die selbe Frau gestritten hatten. "Weißt du noch wie wir deswegen auf einander los gegangen sind?" , rückblickend kamen Easy ihre ganzen Streitereien um Suji unglaublich kindisch vor.

"Hmm... ich hab sie dir ausgespannt." , bemerkte Ringo. "Und ich hab dich deswegen fast tot geschlagen." , murmelte Easy leise. Ein kurzer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als er daran dachte, dass er Ringo damals hätte verlieren können ohne jemals zu wissen was der andere Mann ihm mal bedeuten würde. Automatisch zog er den Jüngeren noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich.

"Ausversehen. Konntest du ja nicht wissen, dass ich so unglücklich auf diese blöde Kante gefallen bin." , erwiderte dieser und ließ seine Hand sanft Easys Rücken auf und ab wandern, er wollte nicht dass sein Freund ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen hatte. Musste er auch gar nicht, die ganze Sache war für ihn schon längst abgehakt und bei all dem was er sich schon geleistet hatte war das im Vergleich nur eine Kleinigkeit.

"Trotzdem." , entgegnete Easy. "Naja irgendwie hatte ich es ja verdient." , meinte Ringo schulterzuckend, immerhin hatte er sich genauso mit Easy geprügelt wie der sich mit ihm und nach all dem was er abgezogen hatte... vielleicht hatte er es ja sogar genau darauf angelegt...

"Hör auf das immer zu sagen." , sagte Easy und strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über Ringos Wange, brachte ihn dazu ihn anzusehen. "Nur weil du oft Scheiße gebaut hast, heißt das nicht, dass du automatisch alles Schlechte verdienst. Dass du es nicht verdienst glücklich zu sein... oder geliebt zu werden." , sagte er eindringlich. Ringo schluckte und Easy meinte eine einzelne Träne in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, bevor dieser seine Lippen in einem sanften Kuss einfing, von dem Ringo hoffte, dass er alles sagen würde was er gerade nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Hauchzart wanderten Ringos Finger über Easys Wange, zeichneten jede Kontur seines Gesichts nach. Strichen über diese bezaubernden kleinen Grübchen, die ihn jedes Mal um den Verstand brachten, wenn Easy ihn anlächelte. Fuhren vorsichtig über die vollen Lippen, von denen er nicht genug bekommen konnte. "Du warst auch einer der ersten der damals von der Sache mit Yannik erfahren hat. Der wusste, dass ich auf Männer stehe, auch wenn es nur durch Zufall war." , sagte er leise.

"Und ich Idiot hab dich damit erpresst." , seufzte Easy.

"Hat mich damals ganz schön in Panik versetzt." , gab Ringo zu.

"Tut mir leid..." , murmelte Easy, rückblickend schämte er sich regelrecht für sein Verhalten damals. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er jetzt selbst wusste wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man entdeckte, dass man plötzlich auf Kerle stand und wie schwierig es dann doch war sich zu outen.

"Das hast du damals schon gesagt." , erinnerte ihn Ringo und stupste sanft mit der Nase gegen Easys, um das schon wieder in seinem viel zu gutherzigen Freund aufkommende schlechte Gewissen ganz einfach mit einem innigen Kuss zu vertreiben.

"Du warst auch der Erste der erfahren hat, dass ich schwul bin." , stellte Easy plötzlich fest, es war ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen, aber in beiden Fällen hatte ein purer Zufall dazu geführt, dass sie das intime Geheimnis des jeweils anderen erfahren hatten.

"Hmm... ich dachte erst ich sehe nicht richtig als ich dich in der Bar gesehen habe." , grinste Ringo und rollte sich über seinen Freund um einen Moment später ihre Hände neben Easys Kopf miteinander zu verschränken.

"Aber du hast die Klappe gehalten, obwohl ich dich so angegangen bin." , lächelte Easy.

"Hmm..." , machte Ringo nur und platzierte einen frechen Kuss auf Easys Hals. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du verdammt süß ausgesehen hast als du da so verloren rumgestanden bist." , ein weiterer Kuss folgte, "Süß und sexy." , flüsterte er ihm dann ins Ohr. "Aha, du fandest mich also damals schon sexy." , grinste Easy schelmisch und drehte sich mit einem Ruck, so dass Ringo nun unter ihm lag, dieser lachte, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Easy, ich fand dich schon immer attraktiv." , sagte er und nahm zärtlich Easys Kopf in seine Hände um ihn zu sich zu ziehen , "Auch wenn ich das natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte." , grinste er. "Und jetzt... sagen wir so, ich bin verdammt froh, dass du schwul bist und ich das hier tun kann." , mit diesen Worten legte er seine Lippen auf Easys und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Wohlig seufzend, ließ Easy seine Finger unter dem T-Shirt über Ringos Rücken wandern, malte unsichtbare Muster auf seine Haut. Genoss es Ringo so nah zu sein, körperlich wie emotional. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss auf dessen Stirn, als dieser ihn plötzlich ernst, fast etwas nervös anschaute.

"Und du warst dabei als meine Eltern gestorben sind..." , er klang heiser, unsicher, fast so als würde er die Worte gerade noch so heraus bringen, bevor seine Stimme versagte. Und doch musste er es aussprechen, war das doch der ursprüngliche Gedanke gewesen, der all diese Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt hatte.

Sie hatten noch nie darüber gesprochen, nicht so. Natürlich hatten sie ab und an über seine Eltern geredet, darüber, dass er sie vermisste und ob sie stolz darauf wären wenn sie ihn jetzt so sehen würden. (Easy hatte das natürlich vehement bejaht.) Aber noch nie hatte er die Tatsache angesprochen, dass Easy damals unbemerkt - mal wieder einfach nur durch einen blöden Zufall - mit im Unfallwagen gesessen und wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte.

"Ringo." , Easys Stimme war nichts weiter als ein Hauch der sich in der Dunkelheit verlor und trotzdem erfüllt von so vielen verschiedenen Emotionen, die ihn alle gleichzeitig überrollt hatten, als er kapiert hatte, was Ringo da gerade gesagt hatte. Er wusste, dass ihm das nicht leicht gefallen war. Schon damals nicht, als Kira ihn nach den letzten Worten ihrer Eltern gefragt hatte und Easy ihr einfach nicht die Wahrheit hatte sagen können, aber Ringo das natürlich sofort durchschaut hatte. Trotzdem war er später zu ihm gekommen und hatte sich bei ihm bedankt.

"Weißt du, damals... ich hab mich oft gefragt warum sie gestorben sind und... du überlebt hast. Ausgerechnet du." , gab Ringo mit brüchiger Stimme zu, er hoffte sein Freund würde diesen Satz nicht falsch auffassen.

Easy musste schlucken, er selbst hatte sich diese Frage nach dem Unfall hundertfach gestellt und irgendwann akzeptiert, dass er darauf wohl nie eine befriedigende Antwort finden würde. "Es tut mir so leid." , flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme und zog seinen Freund in eine feste Umarmung, hielt ihn einfach nur fest und hoffte, dass der andere auch ohne Worte verstand.

"Aber jetzt weiß ich es." , flüsterte Ringo. Easy sah in verwirrt an. "Weißt du, nach dem Tod meiner Eltern... ich war so wütend... und gleichzeitig hab ich mich einfach nur leer gefühlt. Und dann nachdem Kira weg war... ich war so verdammt... alleine. Und ich habe mir eingeredet, dass mir das nichts ausmacht, dass ich niemanden brauche, weil mich sowieso jeder wieder verlassen würde..." , erzählte er stockend.

"Ringo." , seufzte Easy und strich sanft über dessen Rücken. Das "Ich bin da." , blieb ungesagt.

"Für alle anderen, war ich doch sowieso nur Richard, der Mann mit dem Herz aus Stein, der sich für nichts und niemanden interessiert, der sowieso nicht liebenswert ist und sich nie ändern wird... für manche bin ich das ja immer noch." , der letzte Satz war so leise, dass Easy es kaum hören konnte, trotzdem entging ihm diese Anspielung auf Tobias nicht. Er musste unbedingt nochmal mit ihm reden, wenn er nach Hause kam, so konnte es jedenfalls nicht weiter gehen. Er wusste, dass Ringo die angespannte Situation zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder mehr belastete, als er zugeben wollte.

"Also hab ich mein Ding durchgezogen, hab mich abgeschottet von allen, von mir selbst und meinen Gefühlen. Ich hab mehr existiert, als gelebt... " , er stoppte kurz und sah Easy an , "Und dann sind wir uns plötzlich näher gekommen... und du hast alles durcheinander gebracht und trotzdem war plötzlich alles andere unwichtig. Es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht und gleichzeitig hab ich mich so anders, so lebendig gefühlt..." , er atmete noch einmal kurz durch, rutschte noch etwas näher zu Easy. Sie waren sich jetzt so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und sie den Atem des anderen auf ihrer Haut spüren konnten. "Mit dir fühle ich mich als würde ich endlich wieder atmen können, als würde ich endlich wieder leben." , flüsterte Ringo schließlich, bevor er ihn so unendlich zärtlich küsste, dass Easy selbst im Liegen die Knie weich wurden. Noch nie hatte jemand sowas zu ihm gesagt, noch nie hatte er sich so geliebt gefühlt und so konnte er gar nicht anders als Ringo noch ein wenig enger an sich zu ziehen und ihn zurück zu küssen.

"Weißt du. Du sagst immer, dass du noch nie jemanden so geliebt hast wie mich. Aber ich auch nicht." , sagte Easy, nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten. "Du weißt gar nicht wie besonders das hier für mich ist, wie besonders du für mich bist. Ich liebe dich so sehr, Richard Beckmann." , flüsterte er.

Ringo sah ihn an. "Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme und dieses Mal war sich Easy sicher eine Träne über seine Wange laufen zu sehen. Er hob die Hand und wischte sie zärtlich weg. "Das Schicksal hat schon einen seltsamen Humor." , lächelte er dann, bevor er ihn erneut hingebungsvoll küsste.

**Author's Note:**

> Na? Musste noch jemand heulen oder bin ich die einzige? :D  
Oh man ich liebe diese Zwei einfach so sehr <3 und wenn Ringo sich dann auch noch Easy so öffnet... ach mein Herz *____*  
Naja ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, lasst mir gerne eine Review da. :)  
LG Persephone


End file.
